Se forger à travers les ténèbres
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Une rencontre, des ambitions de grandeur et une terrible envie de se soutenir les uns des autres changera le destin d'un certain Harry Potter et une certaine Hermione Granger. Triés à Serpentard, rejetés par tous, ils se forgeront, ensemble, un destin digne de Merlin et de Morgane à travers les ténèbres... Sombre!Puissant!Harmonie
1. Chapter 1

**Se forger à travers les ténèbres**

Une rencontre, des ambitions de grandeur et une terrible envie de se soutenir les uns des autres changera le destin d'un certain Harry Potter et une certaine Hermione Granger. Triés à Serpentard, rejetés par tous, ils se forgeront, ensemble, un destin digne de Merlin et de Morgane à travers les ténèbres... Sombre!Puissant!Harmonie

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Tout est à J.K Rowling!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _''Hmmm...Tu es rejetée par tes camarades pour ton intelligence ?_ _Tes parents te laissent dans l'oublis ?_ _Tu as une terrible envie de compagnie, une compagnie qui serait votre bouée de sauvetage, votre ami, votre amant ou quelqu'un sur qui compter à travers même les pires moments de votre vie? Ahhh, que vois-je, tu as rencontrée un certain Harry Potter ? Un garçon certainement talentueux ! Que dis-tu ? C'est ton ami? Oh, quelle force, quelle envie et quelle détermination! Tu es certainement une jeune sorcière très intéressante! Maintenant où te trier ? Tu es loyale envers les personnes qui t'acceptent telle que tu es, tu es courageuse et tu ferais tout pour aider tes amis malgré le fait que tu pourrais être en danger de mort, tu es également extrêmemen_ _t_ _intelligente. Oh merlin! Rowena verrait en toi une âme sœur! Doux Salazar! Tu as une telle envie de te prouver, de te montrer digne d'être une sorcière. Je n'ai pas le choix… Tu es certainement parfaite pour rejoindre la grande maison de Salazar SERPENTARD!''_ _  
_  
La seule chose qu'on entendait furent les doux pas d'une Hermione Granger marchant de façon nerveuse vers sa nouvelle maison. Le silence était insoutenable et les Serpentard n'applaudissaient point. Ils regardèrent plutôt de façon dédaigneuse la Né-Moldu qui se sentait terriblement vulnérable par leurs regards méchants et cruels. En s'asseyant le plus loin possible des Sang-Purs, elle chercha du réconfort chez le Professeur McGonagall, mais à son horreur la seule chose qu'elle vit, c'était un regard de pure déception. Se sentant seule au monde, elle espérait de tout son cœur que Harry ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle était prête à s'effondrer...

* * *

 _''Que Merlin te bénisse ! Ton pouvoir magique est terriblement grand! Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton atout de prédilection... Oh, oh, oh, Godric verrait en toi un digne héritier. Mais pas seulement, tu n'as pas seulement les qualités de leadership, de puissance brute et de volonté inébranlable de Lord Gryffondor. Tu es également un garçon très rusé, un acharné du travail bien fait, tu es d'une loyauté digne de Helga, une intelligence rare que Rowena apprécierait. Pourtant, là où tu dépasses tout le monde, c'est ton envie d'apprendre, de faire tes preuves en tant que future légende. Quoi ? Tu veux rejoindre la jeune Granger ? Intéressant ! Oui, je vois ! Oh ! Merlin ! Morgane ! Je vois, la grandeur en vous, la grandeur telle que Merlin ! Votre amie est du même acabit que vous ! Vous deux, réunis, changeront ce monde ! Que les Dieux de la Magie vous bénissent avec leurs pouvoirs ! J'espère que tu rendras mon choix digne de votre future renommé ! Devenez la légende que je vois en vous et avec Granger à vos côtés, vous serrez invincible ! La seule maison que tu devras rejoindre, c'est celle de la grandeur, celle où tu t'épanouiras au plus haut point, où tu dépasseras les cieux ! Va rejoindre SERPENTARD !''_

Nerveux mais néanmoins heureux, un jeune Harry Potter rejoignit la seule personne qu'il avait rencontre dans le train. Il s'assit calmement à côté d'une Hermione Granger qui lui donnait un sourire qui tenait tellement d'espoir que Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenir les mains de sa nouvelle et seule amie. Il regarda du coin de l'œil que le silence s'était encore une fois installé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était milles fois pire! Pourtant, malgré les regards de pure haine des Serpentards, de trahison des Gryffondors, de suspicion des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles, les regards déçues des professeurs et du directeur, il n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'un espoir… Devenir un grand sorcier et en sentant les douces mains de Hermione lui tenir fermement les poignets, il était prêt à tout supporter pour rester à ses côtés.

* * *

Hermione observait avec un silence accablant les derniers élèves être triés. Elle avait toujours peur des conséquences qu'elle subirais en rejoignant Serpentard, mais en sachant que Harry serait avec elle, son cœur se gonflait d'espoir. Un espoir qui faisait des bonds joyeux! Elle avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter! Jamais, auparavant, elle se sentit si vivante ! Si accablée par la joie qu'elle ressentait à travers tout son être! Elle avait toujours été rejetée. Elle avait durement bataillée pour être une élève modèle et elle avait tout fait pour rendre ses parents fiers de ses exploits scolaires. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle avait reçue en contre-partie était mépris et rejet total. Ses camarades de classe l'évitaient, se moquaient d'elle et la trouvaient insupportable. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais appréciés. Elle n'était pas l'enfant qu'ils attendaient à avoir! C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient conçus un petit frère à qui, ils ont donnés tout leur amour, la négligeant ainsi sans remords...

L'arrivée de la magie avait donné un nouvel élan d'espoir à Hermione. Elle avait enfin crue rejoindre un monde parfait qui l'accepterait telle qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle ne serait jamais...Malheureusement, le monde magique était en toutes choses pareilles, voir pire que le monde des Moldus.

Cependant, une simple rencontre avec Harry Potter et son monde avait changé. En espace de quelques heures, elle avait vu une âme sœur en Harry. Ils avaient des vies semblables, mais à des difficultés bien différentes. Pourtant, cela avait renforcée leur amitié! Leur première amitié! Une amitié capable de renverser les hiérarchies du monde entier.

* * *

Harry soupirait alors qu'il évitait un énième morceau de viande. Les Serpentards avaient pris la bonne conscience de lui jeter leurs restes de nourriture. Il avait espéré que les élèves plus âgés feront quelque chose vis à vis de ce comportement, mais à son inconfort, ils eurent plutôt des sourires sadiques aux lèvres. Le pire était l'inaction des professeurs et du directeur qui regardèrent impassiblement la scène. En voyant cela, il voulait se rendre en colère et sans le soutien de Hermione, il aurait déjà explosé. Ce monde était censé devenir sa sortie de la prison Dursley, une prison qui l'avait négligé, maltraité et insulté de monstre et d'anomalie.

Toutefois il avait l'impression d'avoir rejoint une prison encore plus grande et cruelle qu'auparavant! Il avait très bien compris qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu et les sorciers s'attendirent qu'il rejoigne la maison de ses parents. Il avait également compris qu'il était une célébrité et que tout le monde le vénérait comme un Dieu Magique. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était leur changement drastique après son tri... Avec ce simple tri, il était passé du messie, au diable incarné! C'était déroutant à voir et à ressentir. Un seul constat s'était donc fait à partir de la…

Les sorciers étaient pires que les Dursley et de loin!

Cependant une rencontre avec Hermione Granger avait tout changé et cela pour le meilleur. Il s'était fait une amie! Il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter! Une personne qui le soutiendrait à travers les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie! Il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il était aux côtés de Hermione, il se sentait capable de soulever le monde entier et y survivre sans difficultés! Il avait l'impression que Hermione était une âme sœur perdue qui l'avait enfin retrouvé et complété!

Il n'était pas sur de ses théories d'âme sœur et il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences! Selon lui, tout avait un but et le destin lui avait donné la première pierre de son édifice... Seul, il serait puissant, mais avec Hermione à ses côtés, il serait invincible!

* * *

Rejetés par deux mondes, les destins de Hermione Granger et de Harry Potter changeront les fondements même de la Terre. Dans leur solitude, ils chercheront du réconfort dans la connaissance et l'ambition de la grandeur. Ensemble, la connaissance permettra à eux de réaliser l'ambition de la grandeur. Ensemble, ils forgeront leur destin, leur avenir et le monde entier sera changé pour toujours...Puisque les réincarnations de Merlin et de Morgane s'étaient liées et leurs âmes seront enfin complètes et à leurs apogées. Seuls, ils avaient atteint les nuages, mais maintenant, le ciel s'était ouvert et les étoiles étaient à leur portée...


	2. Chapter 2

**Première année: Fondement**

 _1 Semaine plus tard -8 Septembre 1991-_

Harry se tenait devant le lit qu'occupait Hermione. Un lit qui berçait son corps fragilisé et violenté par des monstres sans cœurs. Le pire dans cela, c'était le fait qu'il avait été impuissant de ce que son unique ami avait subie.

Il sourit amèrement en pensant à sa maison.

Serpentard.

La maison de l'ambition. Le lieu culte pour un sang-pur. C'était l'endroit exact qui appartenait aux plus grandes personnes du monde magique selon les plus arrogants.

 _Pourtant…_

 _Pourtant…_

 _Pourtant…_

...ses yeux prirent un teint plus éclatant, rappelant vaguement la couleur du célèbre _Avada Kedavra,_ et la colère monta subitement en Harry. Une colère noire fit surface et sa haine déjà entaché par le traitement qu'il recevait, devenait encore plus visible. Hermione, son seul salut dans ce monde sanglant était inconsciente et elle aurait des séquelles irréversibles. Il regarda avec rage pure la cicatrice qui luisait sur son front.

 _ **Sang-de-bourbe**_...

...Il frissonna soudainement en se souvenant des ricanements de tous les salopards qui avaient infligés cette douleur à Hermione. Il voyait encore leurs sales visages et leurs blagues stupides. Il se souvenait encore de l'applaudissement général des Serpentard à leur mission accomplie. Humilier la basse chose! Il n'oublierait jamais leurs visages et lorsqu'il serrait prêt, il les tuerait tous. Il tuerait tout ceux qui tenteront de refaire du mal à _**SA**_ Hermione.

Finalement sa magie se réveilla. D'une parfaite harmonie de trois couleurs. D'un rouge flamboyant, d'un noir sans fond et d'un blanc pur. Les trois couleurs se mirent à tournoyer avec ferveur entre elles. Harry qui avait remarqué le nouvel évènement observait de façon émerveillé un halo protecteur des trois couleurs se former autour de son seul ami. Il vit avec une énorme surprise sa magie s'introduire dans le corps de Hermione et au bout de quelques secondes, il haleta.

Il ne croyait pas en ses yeux! Il ne le pouvait pas le concevoir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de le voir en la magie mais là, juste en face de lui, il voyait quelque chose d'inuit. Sa magie avait guérie Hermione et à son plus grand étonnement…

... _il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la cicatrice sur le front de Hermione._

* * *

 _-12 Septembre 1991-_

Hermione observa Harry se faire malmener par son professeur des Potions. Elle entendit avec agacement le rire général des Serpentard et des Griffondor, visiblement le fait de voir Harry se faire humilier était une façon d'oublier leurs rivalités. Des rivalités frivoles mais voir ce que subissait son seul ami, elle comprenait facilement que la frivolité était très répandue dans le monde magique. Un monde magique qui avait détruit tous ses espoirs d'une vie simple et paisible. Elle vivrait toujours dans la méfiance, elle ferait toujours face au rejet constant du monde qui l'entourait, elle subirait mais tout cela ne l'éloignait pas de son but.

Un but tel qu'il serait inacceptable de se voir humilier. Un but qui permettrait d'atteindre le summum de la magie et du monde. Un but qui permettrait de se venger de tout ceux qui avaient fait du tort à sa personne et à Harry.

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter que les larmes tombent. Elle ne pouvait plus verser des larmes! Elle devrait être plus forte que cela. Elle ne donnerait pas raison à ses bourreaux. Les bourreaux qui l'avaient maltraités, violés mentalement et qui avaient écrasés ses rêves d'un monde utopique qui acceptait tout le monde.

Non! Un monde pareil n'existait point et elle en avait fait l'expérience un trop grand nombre de fois pour croire au contraire. Les humains étaient tous pareils et ils n'acceptaient jamais quelqu'un de trop différent de leur propre société. Le monde des non-magique l'avait rejeté car elle avait été trop intelligente et le monde magique l'avait rejeté car elle n'avait pas intégré son rang comme il se doit. Ses rejets ont abouti à la douleur et à la solitude et sans la présence presque trop lumineuse de Harry, elle se serait suicidée depuis de belles lurettes.

Touchant inconsciemment son front guéris par la magie de sa seule raison de vivre, elle se promit de devenir une sorcière puissante et elle ferait en sorte que le monde entier la craigne, non pas parce qu'elle était trop différente...mais pour ce qu'elle serait dans le futur…

... _ **leur pire cauchemar.**_

* * *

 _-31 Octobre 1991-_

Hermione détestait Poudlard! Elle détestait les sangs-purs! Elle détestait Serpentard! Elle détestait les élèves et les professeurs! Mais ce qu'elle détestait par dessus de tout le monde, c'était le monde sorcier dans son ensemble! Les bâtards en question aimaient se moquer de Harry mais derrière ils célébraient sa victoire sur leur soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle voyait bien que cette fête insupportait Harry car c'était également le jour de la mort de ses parents. Et pourtant, personne n'était venu réconforter Harry, personne n'était venu à son encontre pour lui donner ses hommages et lui dire merci. Lui dire merci pour avoir tuer leur monstre qui les terrifiait encore.

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement à la pensée des _remerciements_ que Harry avait immanquablement reçu. Il avait subit humiliation sur humiliation! Il avait subit des farces et des insultes de la part des braves et courageux Griffondors. Il avait subit haine et méchanceté de la part des Serpentard. Il avait subit indifférence de la part du reste de Poudlard. Parfois, elle voulait simplement prendre Harry et aller loin du monde entier! Après cela, elle trouverait un nouvel endroit où ils pourraient y vivre en paix.

Toutefois, elle ne le pouvait pas; pas après avoir été maltraitée par sa propre maison. Pas après avoir vue le traitement que recevait son meilleur et seul ami. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas tolérer! Ces êtres qui manquaient d'intelligence devraient souffrir autant qu'elle et Harry. Ils devraient subir toutes les peines qu'elle et Harry avaient encaissés. C'était pour cela qu'elle devrait se former sans cesses! Elle devrait gagner en force et en connaissances car c'était le seul moyen de tous les écraser.

Ils avaient peur de Voldemort? Un sourire très sombre se répandit à travers ses lèvres. Elle leur montrerait un pire monstre que leur Seigneur des Ténèbres et les premiers à subir ses courroux seront ses plus grands partisans.

D'ailleurs en voyant la magie de Harry, la protéger du troll qui les avait trouvés dans les couloirs, tout semblait s'éclaircir. La fureur de Harry avait littéralement transformé en poussière le monstre qui avait voulu l'écraser avec sa matraque. Pourtant dès l'instant que le troll avait tenté de les aborder avec fureur, la magie surpuissante de Harry surgit du plus profond de ses entrailles pour exploser contre le corps gigantesque du monstre vert. Le monstre explosa brutalement et la poussière fut la seule chose qui resta. Harry n'avait même pas calculé le troll, il s'était simplement avancé vers les cachots. Elle l'avait suivie avec admiration. Selon Harry, c'était cette même magie qui l'avait guérie même de la cicatrice qui aurait du rester pour toujours montrant sa basse classe au monde sorcier. Pourtant rien n'avait résisté à sa magie! Toutes les douleurs physiques et mentales qu'elle avait reçue avaient disparues et elle avait même l'impression que sa propre magie avait été renforcée.

Depuis, elle et Harry cherchaient toutes les manières possibles dans laquelle sa magie fonctionnait. Les seuls indices était le fait que la magie en question obéissait aux commandes de son sorcier, telles que le fait de la guérir ou de tuer un troll. C'était une magie puissante et la seule chose qu'elle avait découverte à travers ses recherches dans les livres, était qu'un certain Merlin avait la capacité de manipuler sa magie comme nul autre sorcier précédant ou dépassant sa période de vie.

Elle avait fait ses propres recherches sur ses capacités magiques et la seule chose qu'elle avait découverte c'était la capacité de tout retenir et d'apprendre par une simple lecture. La seule autre chose c'était le fait qu'elle avait une attirance curieuse avec le feu. Elle avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle était venue à Poudlard, le feu l'appelait et lui demandait de la manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Elle n'avait pas encore tentée de faire des expériences car elle n'avait pas trop le temps mais elle s'était promise de faire tout pour comprendre cette partie de sa magie.

Alors que Hermione et son unique ami arrivèrent dans les cachots, ils virent tous les deux, leur professeur des potions et Dumbledore s'approcher d'une vitesse alarmante vers eux. Le professeur Rogue avait une mine renfrogné et le directeur les regardait avec désapprobation. Elle renifla avant de les regarder dans les yeux et soudainement elle sentit quelque chose tenter de s'introduire en elle et prise de panique, elle expulsa la chose et à sa plus grande surprise le professeur Rogue recula brusquement et le directeur tendit ses mains sur sa tête. Tous les deux semblaient soudainement se méfier d'elle et aussi rapide que cela arriva, la magie de Harry l'entoura de façon invisible à tous les autres pour les protéger. Harry donna un regard méfiant aux deux personnes qui les avaient aborder avant de dire une seule chose.

''J'ai tué le troll pour protéger Hermione! Maintenant laissez-nous tranquille!''

Harry se retourna vers elle avant dire.

''Allons-y Hermione!''

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire éclatant avant de le suivre dans les cachots malgré les regards abasourdis qu'ils recevaient des deux autres personnes. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour ses deux individus et après leur manège, elle devrait faire des recherches sur ce qu'elle avait subie.

* * *

 _-20 Novembre 1991-_

Le temps passait et Harry commençait à comprendre la magie qui avait guérie toutes les cicatrices de Hermione qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Il avait facilement remarqué que cette magie obéissait à lui et à ses intentions. S'il voulait guérir quelqu'un alors la magie ferait en sorte de guérir cette personne. S'il voulait tuer quelqu'un alors la magie ferait en sorte de tuer cette personne. La magie en question pouvait également le protéger, lui permettre de rester invisible et il y avait des points dont il n'était pas encore certain. Il faisait par surcroît plusieurs expériences plus ou moins convaincants, toutefois, il était encore loin de maîtriser ces pouvoirs. Il se concentrait plutôt sur la guérison, la protection, l'invisibilité et bien sur le meurtre. Après ce qu'avait subie Hermione, il s'était formé de façon brutale et sérieuse. Il lisait beaucoup, il apprenait des sorts, des charmes et tout le tralala sur la magie. Il ne pouvait plus voir Hermione inconsciente et affaiblie!

Cependant les problèmes continuaient. L'école était toujours contre lui et il avait l'impression que les professeurs et le directeur les avaient abandonnés. Ainsi Serpentard se régalait à les mépriser de toutes les façons possibles, les Griffondor faisaient tout pour les insulter et les critiquer, les Serdaigles le regardaient avec indifférence mais, il pouvait percevoir une certaine joie dans leurs yeux et cela était entièrement du au fait qu'il subissait tout ce qu'une personne détesté pouvait subir. Brimades, farces, insultes, maltraitance...tout était œuvré pour le faire craquer! Seul Poufsouffle suivait juste le courant; mais ils restaient pour la plupart juste loin de lui et de son meilleur ami. Hermione passait également de mauvais journées et il ne pouvait toujours pas être présent pour la protéger.

La formation de côté, il avait exploré, avec Hermione, Poudlard et il avait fait quelques découvertes surprenantes. Il avait découvert les cuisines de Poudlard et par l'occasion les centaines de elfes de maison qui s'occupaient du château. C'était une surprise de voir la réalité caché de la célèbre école magique. Bien sur, lui et Hermione acceptèrent le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils décidèrent toutefois de manger la plupart du temps dans les cuisines car la grande salle ne leur convenait pas. Parmi les recherches, ils avaient notamment découverts par une simple coïncidence la où se trouvait la salle sur besoin. Une salle qui se trouvait au septième étage et qui leur permettait, par une simple pensée, de leur donner tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient avoir dans la salle en question. S'il souhaitait une bibliothèque sur l'histoire du monde, eh bien, il l'aurait. S'il souhaitait une salle d'entraînement pour la magie, il l'aurait. Et s'il souhaitait juste un lieu pour se cacher ou y rester en paix durant une ou deux heures voir une journée, il l'aurait assurément. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était la découverte la plus surprenante! Lui et Hermione avaient visités la salle que le directeur avait interdit d'aller voir. Ce qu'ils découvrirent avec horreur c'était de voir un cerbère dormir paisiblement devant une sorte de trappe. Ils avaient rapidement faits volte face pour retourner aussi discrètement que possible et y aller le plus loin du monstre.

Après ces trouvailles extraordinaires, ils tombèrent sur quelque chose qui leur avait donné une triste réalité de leur situation. Il y avait un miroir, dans une salle vide, qui leur avait montré leurs plus grands désirs ou de ce que le cœur désirait le plus. Hermione avait douloureusement souhaitée être acceptée par ses parents et lui, il avait vu ses parents vivants. Malgré cela, il s'était facilement arraché de ses images douloureuses, sa famille était morte et il ne pouvait rien y faire. En voyant Hermione à ses côtés, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une famille. Une famille bien vivante et il avait rapidement offert des mots chaleureux qui donnèrent joie et gratitude à son unique ami. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était et celle-ci avait rapidement offerte les mêmes mots à lui. Ils firent finalement demi-tour pour ne plus jamais _essayer_ revoir le miroir…

…. _après tout, ils n'avaient_ _pas_ _besoin d'espérer quelque chose car tout leur avait été déjà pris et la seule chose qui y restait, c'était leur amitié._

* * *

 _-25 Décembre 1991-_

Hermione devenait de plus en plus fournie en connaissances et sa magie continuait à s'agrandir depuis la guérison. Grâce à la salle sur besoin, elle avait rapidement apprise comment manipuler un minimum sa magie élémentaire. Le feu ne lui faisait pas de mal et elle avait la possibilité de la manipuler sans baguette. Cependant c'était encore trop difficile à manipuler mais elle certaine qu'avec le temps tout irait pour le mieux.

Pour ce qui était de l'attaque subite de la part du professeur Rogue et du directeur Dumbledore, elle avait rapidement fait connaissance de la magie mentale et elle avait été terriblement surprise que Rogue et Dumbledore feraient quelque chose d'interdite sur les élèves sans remords et sans hésitation. Depuis elle s'était méfiée des deux et elle avait demandée à Harry de se et de la protéger avec sa magie en présence des deux. Harry avait sans hésitation accepté sa demande. Pour ce qui était des magies qu'elle avait découvertes. Il y en avait concrètement deux magies mentales.

La première était la **Legilimancie**. C'était une branche de la magie qui avait pour but d'extraire de l'esprit de certaines personnes des émotions ou des souvenirs. Cela nécessitait généralement un contact visuel avec la cible. Selon le livre qu'elle avait lue, la pratique de la legilimancie était d'ailleurs plus aisée sur un esprit détendu et vulnérable. Ceux qui pratiquent cette magie, on les appelait les _«legilimens»_ celui qui pratique la Legilimancie. _**Legilimens**_ était également le sort qu'on exerçait afin de lire les pensées d'autrui. C'était ce que Rogue et Dumbledore avaient utilisés contre elle.

Pour ce qui était de la seconde magie mentale, l' **Oc** **clumancie** était quant à elle, une branche de la magie qui avait pour objet de protéger son esprit contre les tentatives d'intrusions et contre les influences extérieures. Autrement dit, de se protéger de la legilimancie. Malgré tout, il n'existait pas de sort pour fermer son esprit, l'occlumancie était plutôt un art d'organisation de ses pensées. Celui qui pratiquait l'occlumancie était appelé _occlumens_. C'était ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour contrer Dumbledore et Rogue. Ce qui était curieux c'était le fait qu'elle l'avait utilisé inconsciemment et à partir de la, elle avait tentée d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Harry avait également commencé à se former dans ces deux arts de la magie mentale. Selon lui, pour lutter contre des monstres comme Dumbledore et Voldemort, il était nécessaire d'avoir un bagage fort dans ces deux arts de la magie. Ils se donc formaient tous les soirs pour organiser leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs tout en y plaçant des barrières de plus en plus forts. Avec la legilimancie, ils se faisaient subir des attaques mentales l'un sur l'autre, malgré la douleur et les difficultés que cela engendrait. Après de maintes attaques mentales subis, ils avaient appris beaucoup de leurs secrets mais cela leur importait peu. Ils voulaient seulement devenir les meilleurs et aucun souvenir ne méritait d'être caché. Ils se connaissaient assez et se faisaient confiance à cent pour cent. Néanmoins, en découvrant leurs plus sombres secrets, ils devinrent encore plus fidèles dans leur amitié. Ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus! Tout le beau monde de Poudlard avait même commencé à donner un surnom à leur proximité féroce. _Les Autres_ comme le disaient si joyeusement le reste de la population de Poudlard. C'était un surnom simpliste et débile, mais Hermione avait arrêtée de se débattre contre la stupidité incroyable qui parcourait chaque sorcier qui les avait abordé. Ils étaient idiots et rien ne changera ce fait. De toute façon, elle s'en foutais d'eux. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Harry et rien d'autre.

Alors que les gentils elfes de maisons leur concoctaient un festin digne des plus grands seigneurs, elle regarda Harry avec un doux sourire avant de lui donner son cadeau. Il lui sourit en retour avant de lui offrir son propre cadeau. Ils dirent joyeux anniversaire ensemble et mangèrent aux côtés des elfes de maison qui leurs accordaient toutes leurs demandes. C'était dans cette ambiance douce et calme qu'une folle idée fit surface dans l'esprit de Hermione. Une idée qui concernait les elfes de maison. Une idée qui méritait plus de recherches…

* * *

 _-2 Février 1992-_

Harry en avait marre! Marre des regards! Marre de tout ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort! Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était le cas du professeur Quirrell qui ne cessait de l'embêter avec des regards profonds et pensifs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression que quelque chose clochait avec le professeur et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de telles perturbations alors que sa formation avec Hermione se déroulait avec succès et il se sentait déjà plus fort qu'au début de son entraînement. Sa magie devenait de plus en plus facile à commander et il avait même découvert que sa magie pouvait renforcer son noyau magique et celle d'autrui. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment aborder cette découverte et, il l'avait donc négligé en grande partie pour plutôt se consacrer aux autres branches de la magie.

Il avait rapidement remarqué qu'il était un excellent élève en métamorphose, en sortilèges et il était certainement le meilleur dans le cours de la défense contre les forces du mal. Le seul hic pour lui, c'était le manque de la magie noire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'existait pas à Poudlard. Néanmoins après quelques allers-retours dans la bibliothèque dans la zone réservé, il avait trouvé quelques trucs sur la magie noire. Il s'était même beaucoup amélioré en occlumancie et en legilimancie. Ce qui était pour la botanique et les potions, il ne les aimait pas trop mais apprendre le plus sur les potions et les plantes toxiques et nocifs à l'homme et au sorcier était quelque chose dont -il ne pouvait absolument pas négliger.

L'école continuait leur stupide manège depuis qu'il avait rejoint, aux côtés de Hermione, Serpentard. Il avait tout de même remarqué une baisse de leur stupidité et il avait espéré que dans les prochains mois et les prochains années cela diminuerait au fur et à mesure. Les professeurs continuaient toutefois à être froids envers eux, seul Flitwick semblait gagner un minimum de sens. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait légèrement c'était Rogue et Dumbledore. Ils ne s'étaient pas approchés de lui et de Hermione depuis l'incident du Troll et ils continuèrent à garder leurs distances. Cependant il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient en phase étude et il connaissait ces manipulations car il l'avait appris des meilleurs...Les Dursley.

* * *

-20 _Avril 1992-_

Hermione regarda avec haine Quirrell disparaître dans les flammes. Sa colère avait été sans précédant et ce monstre n'avait pas pu s'en sortir. Ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à _**SON**_ Harry était intolérable et il méritait que la mort pour cela. Sa magie sur le feu avait fait en sorte qu'il cesse d'exister. Le spectre de Voldemort s'échapper du corps de Quirrell et de Poudlard était une chose à comprendre mais les priorités étaient différentes à l'heure actuelle. C'était pour cela qu'elle se tourna vers Harry.

Voyant Harry se relever tout doucement à quelques mètres du miroir brisé par sa magie, elle fronça les sourcils. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite pierre rouge! C'était curieux et avant de comprendre quelque chose tiqua dans son cerveau. Elle haleta sous le choc avant de s'approcher de Harry et de toucher avec ferveur la précieuse chose.

''La pierre philosophale?''

Harry sourit doucement avant de opiner de façon négative en lui montrant une seconde réplique qui ressemblait exactement à l'autre pierre.

''Voici la vraie pierre! Celle-ci n'est qu'une réplique qui dupera Dumbledore!''

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance.

''Que vas-tu faire de cette pierre?''

Harry lui sourit avant de jeter la réplique loin de lui avant de lui dire.

''Tiens ma main.''

Il lui montra la main qui tenait la pierre avant d'expliquer d'avantage sous l'incompréhension de Hermione.

''Tu comprendras à temps, touche juste ma main qui contient la pierre!''

Celle-ci accepta sans hésiter avant tendre sa main et tenir fermement celle de Harry. Au contact, la pierre brilla et avant que Hermione puisse dire quelque chose, la magie de Harry explosa brutalement autour de lui. La magie en question entoura les deux jeunes sorciers et la magie de Hermione se réveilla également avant qu'une myriade couleur fasse de même. Tournoyer autour de Harry et Hermione harmonieusement!

Hermione regarda avec admiration la magie environnante et elle se tourna avec un sourire émerveillée vers Harry et lui dit.

''C'est incroyable Harry!''

Harry lui offrit un sourire mystérieux avant qu'il y ajoute.

''Ce n'est pas tout, regarde et admire!''

Hermione constata que son meilleur était entièrement concentré sur la pierre philosophale et avant qu'elle puisse même y réfléchir, la pierre explosa et la magie qui l'habitait s'ajouta à sa magie et à celle de son compagnon. La couleur de la pierre était d'un rouge éclatant et elle se fusionna sans hésitation avec les autres magies qui l'entouraient. Finalement en un instant toute la magie disparut et rejoignit leurs maîtres.

Alors que Harry restait dans une sorte de transe, Hermione constata rapidement les changements qu'elle avait subite. Rien de physique. Tout concernait la magie et son esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus forte que jamais! Elle sentait la magie traverser son corps, la changeant, la rendant encore plus forte. Encore plus dangereuse et encore plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec sa magie et son esprit. Son physique n'avait pas encore subi de changement mais elle était certaine que cela changera avec le temps.

Alors qu'elle se contemplait, Harry se réveilla de sa transe et Hermione sentit un nouvel pic magique. Elle se concentra sur Harry et vit avec fascination un nouvel halo magique l'entourer. Ce halo semblait plus puissant et plus maniable que jamais. Il avait l'air d'être une extension même de son meilleur ami. Elle vit Harry lui sourire et elle recula presque en voyant ses yeux. Alors que celui de la gauche était de la couleur habituelle, d'un vert éclatant, son œil droit brillait d'un rouge sang et Hermione pouvait certainement sentir toute la puissance qui s'exsudait à travers.

Dans un état second, elle s'approcha de lui comme une obsédée et sans hésiter l'embrassa avec fougue. Harry l'accepta sans hésiter en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules. La magie dansa autour d'eux et leur baiser semblait durer éternellement et alors qu'ils étaient inconscients de tout, ils n'entendirent jamais deux mots êtres prononcés par des êtres flottants dans leur magie.

'' _Merlin!''_

'' _Morgane!''_

* * *

-14 _Juin 1992-_

Harry marchait dans les couloirs et Hermione se tenait à ses côtés. Ils se tenaient les mains. Depuis qu'ils avaient fusionnés avec la pierre, leur amour envers eux avait été révélé. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient semblables à plusieurs façons possibles mais ils avaient malgré cela leurs différences et c'était ce fait qui les avait réunis. Ils ne pouvaient clairement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Il réfléchit aux récents évènements. Sa magie avait atteint un nouvel ordre. Quirrell était mort des mains de Hermione. Dumbledore avait été dupé par sa ruse et sa puissante magie. Après son baiser avec Hermione, il avait brisé la fausse pierre et il avait raconté une histoire larmoyante au directeur. Celui-ci semblait l'accepter. Le fait que la magie environnante était étouffant lors de l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de Fumseck avait facilement été expliqué. L'explosion qui avait engendré la destruction de la pierre philosophale était un argument très convaincant. Finalement le Directeur l'avait remercié d'une voix éteinte. Il avait seulement regardé la salle détruite avant de les transporter via son Phénix.

Plus tard, le temps reprenait son cours habituel. L'ignorance des professeurs et la haine des élèves de Poudlard continuait sans cesse. Néanmoins, plus aucune agression n'avait eu lieu car la plupart avaient le sentiment qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient plus aussi généreusement qu'auparavant. Le fait vient, sûrement aussi, du fait qu'un certain Malefoy avait tenté d'agresser Harry et la seule chose qu'il avait obtenu en retour, c'était une puissante vague de magie qui l'avait jeté à dix mètres de lui et de Hermione. Bien sur l'incident s'était déroulé dans la grande salle et tout le monde avait vu de première main la véritable puissance de Harry Potter. Depuis ils avaient une appréhension forte de l'étrange couple de première année qu'était Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Cela ne diminuait pas trop les insultes ou les petites farces mais la magie de Harry qui avait commencé à prendre une conscience protectrice ne les laissait plus être touché par quoiqu'il soit.

Pour ce qui était des examens de fin de année, celles-ci les avaient placés sur les deux premières marches du podium et Hermione le dépassait de peu. Ils n'avaient reçu aucun applaudissement ou quoiqu'il soit. Harry avait surtout l'impression d'avoir juste gagné la méfiance d'un plus grand nombre de personnes mais il ne s'inquiétait plus trop, puisque sa magie se développait et il commençait à voir d'autres nouveautés. Des nouveautés qui pourraient aisément le protéger.

Ses pensées profondes s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement féroce.

'' _Maîssstre.''_

Il sentit sa magie se connecter instantanément à la chose qui l'avait appelé. Il compris de suite où se trouvait l'animal qui l'avait appelé et au vu du sifflement c'était sûrement un serpent. Il parla à Hermione qui restait inconsciente au sifflement.

''Hermione, suis-moi, nous avons un nouvel compagnon à rencontrer!''

Celle-ci le regarda avec un front confus avant d'acquiescer.

Harry la conduisit directement vers le deuxième étage. La-bas il partit vers les toilettes et il sentit que le sifflement devenait plus intense et plus joyeux.

'' _Maîssstre, approssschez! MAÎSSSTRE!''_

Il entra sans secondes pensées dans les toilettes et vit rapidement un fantôme furieux s'approcher d'eux.

''VOUS! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS! CES TOILETTES SONT RÉSERVÉS AUX FILLES!''

Harry l'ignora royalement et cela énervait le fantôme en question et celui-ci, qui semblait être une jeune étudiante, courra dans sa direction avec rage.

''ESPÈCE DE PERVERS, JE VAIS TE MONTRER DE QUOI JE SUIS CAPABLE!''

Avant qu'elle puisse même l'atteindre, sa magie se réveilla instinctivement et se jeta sur le fantôme. Le fantôme disparut dans le néant par le simple contact de la magie de Harry. S'en foutant sans remords du sort du fantôme, il se dirigea vers l'évier qui avait une forme de serpent gravé dessus. Il dit dans un sifflement.

'' _Ouvre-toi!''_

Alors que l'évier laissait place à un tuyau qui conduisait à un souterrain, les sifflements du serpent qui l'appelait devinrent encore plus aigus.

''MAÎSSSSTRE! MAÎSSSSSTRE! MAÎSSSSSTRE!''

Harry sourit avec joie avant de regarder Hermione et lui dire avec amour.

''Allons rejoindre notre nouvel ami!''

Ensemble ils partirent à la recherche du serpent qui sifflait…

... _ **Changeant par l'occasion l'échelle de puissance dans le monde sorcier**_ …


End file.
